


A Vacation

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 22:49:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time all four of the kids are in one place, they stay at Jade's island for eight days. Shenanigans ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Sign

Your name is John Egbert. You are seventeen years old, and this is the best night of your life.

This isn’t the first time you’ve met Dave or Rose or Jade, but it is the first time you’ve all been together. The three of you just arrived on Jade’s island eight or nine hours ago. Most of that time was spent on this beach, swimming and playing in the sand like children.

You and Jade made fun of Rose and Dave for putting on so much sunscreen. They got back at you by one-upping your sandcastle with an awesome creation of their own later. Rose was fascinated by the strange species of fish in the sea. You learned that you are actually a really slow swimmer. Jade proved to be surprisingly competitive when it came to beach volleyball. Dave went exploring for a bit and came back with a squiddle toy that Jade had lost ages ago.

And as the sun set you and Dave gathered firewood, and he kept saying things that made you blush (“Christ, you’re strong.” “It’s okay, Egbert, I’ll protect you from all the bugs and shit.” “Quit staring at my ass.”). You tried to make him blush too (“Enjoying the view, Dave?” “You know, if you’re getting tired I can just carry you back to shore.”), but you don’t think you succeeded.

When you got back with an armful of branches each, Jade started the fire and Rose busted out the beer and sausages. Then the four of you just sat and talked. It was nice to just kind of be together. Group chats on pesterchum just weren’t the same.

It’s been a little over an hour now. Rose and Jade just left to gather some more branches for the bonfire, leaving you and Dave on your own and just a bit buzzed.

You just feel so warm and full and happy that you can’t resist leaning into him and resting your head on his shoulder. It’s perfect, and the knowledge that you have seven more nights like this to look forward to makes you even happier.

The only thing that could possibly make this night any better would be Dave kissing you. The two of you have been dancing around this for ages, or at least you have and you think he has too. It was big enough for you to come to terms with the fact that you are not strictly heterosexual (or at least not strictly heteroromantic), and you have resigned yourself to the fact that you’re not going to have the courage to make the first move. Not unless he gives you some kind of sign.

Just as you think this, you feel Dave turn his head and press his lips against your crown. It was probably meant to be a kiss, right? He goes back to resting his cheek against the spot he kissed just as you decide you have your sign.

You act before you think twice. (You probably wouldn’t have changed your mind, but you might have lost some courage, so it’s just as well.) You move in to kiss him, but you miss and only get the corner of his mouth.

He starts laughing at you then. You pout slightly, because you don’t know how to interpret that. But then he looks back at you. He puts his hand on your cheek, and it’s cooler than it should be, and you realize you’re blushing again. A moment later he kisses you again.

This time, neither of you miss. You follow his lead, because he is obviously better at this than you, though he doesn’t seem much more experienced. Still, wow. Wow. You couldn’t have imagined this. You figured it would be warm and a bit wet, but you didn’t think you’d be able to feel him smiling too. You didn’t realize you’d be able to smell him this close. He still smells like all the sunscreen he put on earlier, with hints of beer and sausage. You never thought about hands, about his hand on your cheek and yours that you hesitantly rested on his waist, and then wrapped around him.

You have to pull apart eventually, because neither of you are skilled enough that you can remember to breathe through your noses. Neither of you can stop smiling either. You have to resist the urge to laugh for no reason other than you’re happier than you’ve ever been in your life.

Dave removes his glasses and straightens yours, and you didn’t realize they had gone a bit askew until now. Then he rests his forehead against yours, and sighs.

“So, now are you going to compare us to one of your shitty movie couples?” he asks, but he’s smiling so you know he doesn’t mean it. There’s no way he can be serious when he insults your movies, because they’re all awesome.

You try to look offended as you can (which is not all that offended). “Of course I’m not,” you respond. You don’t mention that you’ve already done that mentally, many times before.

He only smirks as if he knows what you’re thinking. “You’re the Cris Johnson to my Liz Cooper. The Roxanne Simpson to my Johnny Blaze. The Fox to my Wesley.”

“Shut up.” (He nailed those first two.) “Wanted wasn’t even that good, and Fox killed herself so that’s a shitty comparison.”

“They’re all shitty comparisons,” he says, and you can tell he’s trying not to roll his eyes. You have no such luck trying not to roll your eyes, and you just tell him to shut up again. And he dares you to make him.

So you kiss him again. 


	2. A Plan

You love Dave and John, you really do. And you’re really happy that they finally got together, because they were a bit pathetic just pining after each other. But a part of you wishes they would stop being so touchy and lovey.

That’s just what couples do though, especially new ones, so you don’t even consider telling them to stop. Besides, the part of you that wants them to stop only wants that because you don’t have a relationship like that too. Chances are, you’re not going to find one any time soon.

At least you’ve gotten to spend plenty of time with Rose these last few nights. She’s your only girlfriend. You’d even say she’s your best friend! You know she’d be reluctant to say the same about you, but that’s okay. It doesn’t mean she doesn’t like you. It’s just that she’s also close with Dave and John (like you).

You can’t possibly complain when you get to do all this fun Girly Sleepover Stuff with Rose anyway. Facials and makeovers and celebrity gossip, oh my! The only thing missing is…

“You know, I feel like we should put on a chick flick to complete the night.”

You can’t help but grimace. “A movie would be great. But does it really have to be a romcom? There’s other chick flicks out there.”

Rose looks at you carefully before she says anything. By now you’re used to her trying to analyze your body language and predict your reaction before answering questions. You’re glad to see her smirk. “I see your point. Dave and John have become a living romantic comedy themselves these past few days.”

Laughing, you nod in agreement. “Seriously, I love them, but it’s getting overwhelming! We should watch, like, a horror film!”

“Not with them in the room,” she responds. “They’ll turn it into an excuse to cuddle.”

You giggle again, and then you start to think. Rose isn’t happy with the sort-of public displays of affection either. So if it’s not just you that would justify saying something to them, right?

Rose seems to be thinking along the same lines as you, or at least she knows what you’re thinking, because she isn’t confused when you say “But I don’t want to just, you know, tell them to stop. That’s rude!”

She hums in thought, and you know what that means. Miss Lalonde has an idea, and her ideas are usually legendary. You perk up and watch her closely as you wait for her to say it.

“I’ve got an idea, but it’s a bit vulgar,” she admits, looking back at you carefully. Honestly, you just want to hear what it is, so you press her for details. (It doesn’t take much pressing. You don’t know if she just likes to show off, or if she just can’t resist telling you in particular.)

After a moment’s pause, she seems to have a ‘fuck it’ moment. She sighs and shrugs and tells you “Next time they start being so adorable it’s nauseating, we make out.”

Your eyes go wide, but you don’t immediately reject the idea. It’s actually a pretty good idea. You’d be giving them a taste of their own medicine, and you find that you’re really looking forward to seeing their reactions.

With a huge grin, you agree to Rose’s plan. And it stays on your mind pretty much constantly for the next twelve hours.

The next day finds the four of you playing Super Smash Brothers in your living room. There’s not enough room on your couch for all of you, so the boys take the floor. (“See, chivalry ain’t dead,” Dave had said. It made Rose roll her eyes, and you just laughed because the phrase exaggerated his accent.)

Since Dave is so good at this game and you’re so competitive, the four-way match gets a bit heated. You aren’t thinking about much besides the game – that is, until a new round starts and John jokes that maybe he’ll last more than four seconds this time.

“Here let me help you,” Dave says, and he sets his controller aside for the moment. As the game starts, you decide to get a head start on kicking the cool kid’s ass this time while he’s distracted.

Meanwhile, the cool kid places his hands over John’s on his controller. “See, this is how you move,” he starts, and you realize Dave is telling John things he should already know. Sure enough, when you look over at them, it looks more like an excuse to touch his boyfriend than a lesson in gaming.

You can’t help the sigh that escapes. It’s adorable, of course! But there’s that feeling again, that you’d like to have that kind of relationship too. At the same time, you haven’t forgotten what Rose said the night before, so you turn to look over at her.

She was already looking back at you too, her controller forgotten. You drop yours too, and turn to face her, and you wonder if you’re really going to go through with this. Was she joking or was she serious? It’s always so hard to tell with her. But she smiles at you and leans into you slowly and oh god she was serious!

Not that you’re complaining. You kiss her back when the shock wears off, and you learn that kissing is nice. You don’t know if Rose is good or bad since you have nothing to compare it to, but you suspect that it doesn’t matter because kissing is nice anyway.

Her lips are soft, but they’re pressed against yours pretty firmly, and you find yourself falling back onto the sofa. Rose follows you, propping herself up with her arms on either side of your head. Instinct drives you to place a hand on her neck, but you worry about what you should do with your other one. You don’t know what you should be doing, really. Are you responding in the right ways? Would it be out of line to try Frenching?

She breaks the kiss to whisper in your ear, “Stop thinking so much,” before peppering kisses over your jaw and neck. You gasp at the sensation and try not to giggle. It tickles a bit, but you don’t want to let her know. It’s probably not supposed to tickle.

Instead, you use the hand on her neck to guide her lips back to yours. You try to take her advice and go by instinct. You’re still not entirely sure you’re doing it right, but it’s only a few more seconds before you hear a pair of “OH MY GOD”s from the floor.

You and Rose break apart somewhat reluctantly, and you turn to grin at the boys. “Sorry guys. Guess we got carried away,” you say, but you make no further move to part from the girl on top of you. Neither does she.

“Christ, just get a room,” Dave shoots back, but you don’t think his heart is in it. He really just looks too shocked to say much else.

To your surprise, Rose says “That’s not a bad idea.” You turn to face her and she had been looking at you again. You smile at her and nod, giving her permission to lead you out of the room by the hand.

Which she does, with a suggestive wink at the boys that you’re certain she didn’t think you’d see. You look back at them too, and their expressions are absolutely priceless. 


End file.
